Dancing in the Rain
by warrioroftheravens
Summary: Although my OTP is Kocoum and Thomas, I wanted to try a fic for this. Controlling the elements is dangerous at best, and for Gale WindingWind it is her living. When she takes the fall for a brave she is forced to stay with his people and protect them from the coming danger.
1. Tossing

I walked with confidence even though I could feel my hands shaking with fear. The storm that was brewing was right over the village crops now. It was a village I had never visited and I was afraid they would stop me. Not all the people knew what I as; most of those who did know what I did thought it was a just myth. As I drew closer I thought over just want it was that I did.

I fallowed storms, thunder storms with lots of lightning g to be exact. I drew lightning from the sky and redirected it to protect the people and on some rare occasions, I destroyed. But that was not the case for these people; I would do my best to keep these people safe. Well, as long as they let me.

I held my head high and let my feet carry me to the place where the shaman would be. Respect always helped the people I worded to protect accept me. My feet had done their work for I found myself standing in front of not only the Shaman, but also the chief and some of his warriors. I had hoped to only meet with the Shaman. So much for that. Nonetheless I bowed first to the Shaman with the deepest bow. The chief and his braves came next.

This was always the tricky part, if I addressed the chief I offended the Shaman risked an attack, but if I addressed the Shaman the chiefs had a habit of running me out of town. I was lucky enough that my teacher was always there when we were run out of town. I always tried to be neutral and address the space between them.

"A storm is approaching. May I dance in your fields?" I tried to keep my voice steady but I wasn't sure if I wavered. The silence seemed to grow and I tried a different dialect. Again there was a silence. I sighed and walked slowly towards the fields; giving them the opportunity to stop me. I was only here for them I was, yet I was unsure how open they would be. I knew they were more open than the whites. It was a given fact. I was white by birth, but somehow, someway I ended up here when I was nine. Now at sixteen I was a full-fledged storm dancer. I looked to the sky and readjusted my grip on my dancing gear. Every storm dancer has a different object they danced with. My teacher used fans, and some of the best duets I have seen were done with swords. I used flags: pale blue for peaceful storms and crimson for destruction. With the first rains the red flag was safely tucked away and the blue fabric unfurled gracing the wind with its color. Lightning flashed and as the rolled I danced. Whirling and twirling I directed the lightning wand the worst of the gales. In the little clearing in the maize I was truly myself; I was a part of the storm and yet I remained completely myself. It accepted me for all that I was.

At this point in storms my stamina failed and I called upon memories to get me through the dance. The children, it was always the children. Laughter, games, smiles, happiness at small wonders and joys. I danced for them. For their smiles and their laughter. That's why when I felt lightning drawn to the brave standing behind me I took the fall for him.

I whipped around anger clear on my face. With a quick sigh I let the anger go for another time and tossed my flag. Anger now would cause more damage than I would inflict with my rushed actions. The lightning struck the flag just like I planned, what I didn't plan for was him running towards me as I tossed. "NO!" ripped from my throat and I stumbled backwards catching my flag awkwardly. Lightning surged through my body and angrily discharged into the ground. My world went black.

~`o.0.o`~

AN: I really wanted to try this out. If I have offended anyone please contact me, I will try to make the necessary changes. Does anyone else think that Gale WindingWind is repetitive? I wanted to have her name be in the native language, but seeing as how I don't speak it, know any native speakers, and can't find a site with the words I want it will remain this way. The Gale part was meant to show a bit of her past but alas not having the last name in a different language ruined the effect. It is winter brake and I hope to write more of the story, but I don't know if I want to continue if no one is going to read the story.

I don't want to sound as though I am begging, but PLEASE give me feed back. I cannot get better if no one corrects me.


	2. Chosing a Song

"Remember Gale you will need an heir, I got lucky with you. We were able to pass blood, but you _mus_t have a child. Because of your background you need a stronger bond with your heir to pass on the power. Your blood mixed well with mine; otherwise you would never have the ancient knowledge. Some knowledge, yes, but not what is needed to truly direct a storm," these words floated through my mind calling forth a warm but foreboding memory. It had been a very serious discussion, but she had managed to make me comfortable and lighten the mood. She had that uncanny and always brighten my darkest days. Her loss hit me hard. But this is not what I dreamt. Only the words floated through my head.

A warm haze shown through my eyelids. Slowly I came to full wakefulness. I felt extremely comfortable; it had been a long time since I slept on a bed. All at once I remembered what I had done the night before. Lightning affected everyone differently so I painstakingly went through every part of my body making sure it moved properly. My calves gave me trouble but they were only sore, walking would be painful.

At last I opened my eyes and sat up. Pain lanced through my abdomen. Gasping I stopped my movement. My teacher had experienced this same pain after being struck by lightning. A few weeks later she learned that she would never have children. I knew instantly that I would never conceive a healthy child. There would always be complications. My dream came to me with sickening clarity. I would never truly pass on the teaching and powers. Storm dancing would end with me.

I sat in silent shock. Something wet fell from my cheek onto my hand. I was crying and I did not care. Soon enough reason returned to me and I remembered how many storm dancers I was introduced to by my mentor. How many duets I had witnessed in total awe. I was not the last but this line of Storm Dancing would end with me. Even though I was afraid of having children it was always a comforting thought; it was my birth right. To have it taken from me by someone else's foolishness made my tears into those of frustration and anger. When I thought about what I had given this up for my sorrow increased and I resigned myself to leave as soon as I could without notice. The powers were against me though: the Shaman and chief chose that moment to enter the tent they had let me sleep in.

My face still wet from tears and my fist still clenched in anger they entered and addressed me. "You have questions to answer to and explanations to give," it was the chief that spoke. I eyed them hiding my distaste by whipping my face. I refused to answer, forcing them to ask for the information they wanted. It was a game of silence. I broke first but not in the way they wanted.

Barely keeping the anger out of my voice I tightly said, "I owe you nothing." As calmly as I could I gathered my belongings which had been so nicely left for me. Everything except for my flags. My anger came back in full force. Forgetting my soreness I stood too quickly anger once again flashing across my face. My legs gave way and I braced myself for impact and mentally kicked myself for forgetting the state of my legs. But it never came. Strong arms wrapped around my torso supporting me. I looked and felt my anger slip away leaving me tired. The man currently supporting me was the one who was responsible for the mess I was in.

"Please help me sit," I sighed gesturing to the bed I had left not a moment before. With surprising gentleness he set me down and I smoothed out me skirts. "Let me have my flags and I will tell you need to know," I was tired and more e depressed than I had ever been. Not even when my teacher died. I was having trouble keeping a lid on my emotions. While all this played out in my mind they had had enough time to decide to grant my wish and go get my flags. They were placed in my lap and immediately began to stroke them.

"I am a Storm Dancer. I direct gales, floods, and lightning. Through dance I can either destroy entire tribes or protect them. I was here to protect the village from the storm, but I was struck by lightning. I thought it was common sense to not go out in a thunder storm; especially if you are one of the tallest things around. I am sorry to inconvenience you but I cannot leave like I had originally wanted. I will not be able to until my legs get better. But if desire it to be do I will leave. I will not know the extent of the damage done by the lightning for a while. Since I will not be leaving as planned I will examine the ground where the lightning struck if you wish," I was withdrawn and tired and it showed clearly in my speech.

"You may stay. Kocoum will watch over you while you stay here," the chief spoke and motioned to the center of my problems. "I hate to go against your judgment, but is there not a woman I may stay with?" I broke in softly. "I may need their assistance." It was true, but if I were to be honest I was grasping weakly at straws. I did not want to be tied to this man. "You will stay with him," his words were final and commanding. I bowed my head and gripped my flags. I sensed that the conversation was over and was conformed when he stood to go. "Wait!" I spoke without speaking, "Were any children harmed in the storm?" They all looked at me queerly, and it was the Shaman who spoke, "No one was harmed." My hands were suddenly very interesting.

After they left I released a sigh and looked up at the man now responsible for me. I could not help but feel as though I was some sort of war bride. I needed to be alone. "Is there a place that I may be alone?" I tentatively asked. I wasn't sure how he would react, but I wouldn't have been surprised if he had ignored me. Instead he held out his hand and helped me up. I had to lean on him almost completely.

He took me to a clearing not far from the village; if I had to I could find my way back. I gratefully sat down at the bias of an oak and sighed. "Thank you," I said quietly. This whole ordeal had me rather cowed. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them he was gone. I was drained and dejected. The words to a sorrowful lullaby came to my lips and I let my bitter sorrow go in song. Choking on the words I fell into tears and cried myself to sleep.

AN: I don't know if I want to try to write from Kocoum's perspective. I could really use some feed back on this. I saw some views for this story and it made me really happy. Thank you for choosing to read this, though a review would be the best thing ever right now. ;)


	3. Chapter 3:

~.' Kocoum'.~

I heard singing. Not the kind like our celebrations, but a mournful one. I could not understand the words, and realized in a miffed way that she was singing in her 'white man's tongue'. After a moment I shook my head angrily and pressed on towards the village ignoring the angry fingers of wind on my skin. My skin burned where the spirits showed their disapproval, but I had more important things to deal with then a sorrowful song in a language I was quickly learning to hate.

Not soon enough I was once again among my fellow braves. They had an air about them of and I mentally dared them to make the first verbal assault. Of course that would be my brother in law

"Where is your little dancer?" he sneered.

Another joined in "you know it is about time you found someone, to share your bed."

"Yes we were starting to worry about your seriousness had scared them all away." It was all friendly banter. But it struck a nerve.

Turning to Uttamatomakkin, or Uti as many called him, I said "I need you to watch something for me." He raised an eyebrow and his eyes flicked towards the clearing that the girl was lying in. I gave a slight nod and he took off jogging in the opposite direction.

While my brother in law was the one who incited the brotherly banter, he was also my childhood friend. I felt his heavy hand land on my shoulder as he addressed the group, "Come, the deer won't catch themselves!" They gathered and I laid out the hunting plan.

AN: I am so sorry this is so short after so long! I just finished finals and I put all I have written in my note book on a word doc. I hope with this four day weekend I will be able to update farther. Some of the plot has been written, but I am still unsure of where I want this to go. Please give me your feedback! I will really need it in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: A Change of Color

I awoke with a strong sense of déjà fu. Except this time I was not alone. I was snuggling against a warm muscular back. I furrowed my eyebrows wondering where I was and why. It hit me like a slap form a cold wet hand, and I recoiled from him dragging furs with me. I was in bed with Kocoum after being left in the woods near the village. I wanted to rise and run far away from this man. I was too emotional to be around him for long, but I could not go anywhere. While I wanted to be alone I was starved for human company. A year on your own would do that to you.

I did not have long to contemplate solutions to my problem: Kocoum was awake. He rolled on to his stomach and pushed off the ground to get up. Now towering over me he looked at me, a ponderous look on his normally serious face. I would go where he wanted me too, but if it were another isolated spot I would struggle the whole way.

Before I had a chance to be embarrassed he had changed into day clothes. However, that did not stop the blush from rushing to my face. Sparing me a glance he through my bag to me. Catching it clumsily I realized I was in my night gown (it was an article of clothing I refused to let go of from my past.) This epiphany made me angry, very, very angry.

"Who changed me?!" I tried to keep the words from coming out of my mouth. I had learned the hard way to not jump to conclusions. He turned back to me and my blush deepened in color. I was now a wonderful burgundy. His answer surprised me, "My sister. You will be staying with her during the day." I slowly nodded wondering what I would do while there. I moved to change but stopped with the hem of the dress to my mid calve. He was still watching me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Do you mind?" When he didn't turn around I did twisting awkwardly on his bed. With my back to him I changed anger making my hands shake. I tried to tell myself that there was no way he would know just how much he had taken from me and how much disrespect he was showing me. Even though I was a guest in this village I had expected better.

Fully dressed I turned back to find he had not moved, at all. I huffed angrily and crawled over to him. Keeping my eyes on the ground I asked, "Will you please help me get there?" My head rushed as he pulled me up. I wobbled and latched onto his arm as he started to move, practically dragging me at the pace he was going. I made an unintelligible noise as pain shot through my legs.

By the time we got there my legs were cramping severely. I could not open my eyes for the pain and barely recognized that he had set me down. Nor had I seen that it was very early and very few were already awake. Bending over I slowly began to massage the offending muscle. I hissed in pain and felt tears gather in my eyes; still I pressed my knuckles into the flesh. Suddenly I felt a warm hand raise my left leg and slowly palm the muscle. I looked up to see a brave I did not know soothing the cramps in my leg.

I had often done what this brave was doing for me for my mentor. Massaging someone else and massaging yourself were two very different things, and I was not good at massaging my own muscles. If this were Kocoum I would have screamed. I was going to do so before I saw who was helping me, "I have had enough of your people's help," and swat them away but now no way was I going to deny myself his help. But who exactly was 'he'?

At that moment I heard a melodic female voice, "So that is where you went." I looked up and saw who I assumed was the brave's wife. She came forward, saw me and looked quickly to Kocoum. "This is the girl that was dancing in the storm? You went out endangering yourself in, that for her?" I understood the in-credulousness in her voice. Not many believed I could bring an entire forest to ashes just by waving a fan.

By this point the brave in front of me was done and had put my right leg down. "Thank you," I smiled at him and then turned to the women, "At least someone here knows not to go out in storms such as those." She and the unknown brave chuckled while Kocoum stood as serious as ever. "Are you Kocoum's sister?" I asked not sure what would offend and what was appropriate.

"Yes, I am Awenita and this is my husband Ahanu," she smiled kindly at me and I shyly returned it.

After a moment of pure awkward silence on my part Awenita pushed both Kocoum and Ahanu with a muttered, "Dinner doesn't hunt itself," and, "Leave the poor girl alone." A blush came to my cheeks and I ducked my heed refusing to watch him walk away with a hopeless look. A moment or two passed before I looked up at Awenita to say, "I, um, have to clean my flags but after that if there is any thing I could help with just tell me how."

She gave a nod then looked at me curiously. My brows furrowed in confusion until I looked for my flags. I had left them in the tent. I slumped and sighed out, "I left them in the tent. I'm sorry." she chuckled and tossed me maize, "Clean these and later I will get your flags for you." I gave her a sheepish smile and started on my work.

Just as promised later that day as the sun was traveling down, Awenita brought me my flags. I beamed. I snatched them from her and cradled them to my chest. Eyes closed I stroked the fabric loving the feel of the worn fabric under my finger tips. Opening my eyes I unfurled the blue flag tut-tutting to myself on the mud stains. I then picked up the still wet red flag and looked up to Awenita.

"May I have a bowl?" I asked quietly. Once again she nodded and gave me a curious glance. Upon receiving the bowl I wrung out the red flag letting the water power through the blue fabric into the bowl. It was while I was cleaning this way that the hunting party came back. Kocoum and his brother-in-law came to bring Awenita rabbits. They walked up with Ahanu laughing at something Kocoum must have said; even though, I thought him incapable of humor. A few steps away from me he looked up and jerked his arm up in surprise. I was a sight when cleaning my flags: I tended to spread myself out.

It took me a minute comprehend what exactly the jerk of his arm did. The jerk of the arm holding a freshly killed rabbit that sprayed crimson blood in a streak across the pale blue fabric. No one moved. I looked up at him shocked;then with anger. I seethed in pure rage.

When someone did move it was Kocoum and he handed the rabbits to his sister. Not looking at me once he turned to walk away. He only got two steps before I found my voice and said, "I will be dancing to night, brave. In the forest as far as my legs will carry me. Expect high winds, and possibly fire." I added as an afterthought. My blue flag was tainted, and there was no way I could clean the flag myself. So purge by fire it had to be.

I struggled to my feet using the flags as crutches to walk into the forest. Awentia called out to me, but in my rage fulled steps I ignored her. I walked in a relatively straight line not caring for the fact that I would not be able to find my way back no matter how straight I walked. The sun was setting when I finally stopped walking. I tenderly laid my tainted flag down in the middle of the clearing. With an angry snap I unfurled the red flag to bring cutting wind through the clearing. Winding my stance to keep myself up I began to spin the flag in front of me until it became a red blur. In a sudden right slam I brought lightning to touch ground with the pale innocent blue. The flag went up in flames, hungry red flames consumed the blood that marred the blue.

I was not done though. With sharp angry movements I began a revers butterfly into a low cone. The wind whipped the trees in response to my actions. Switching hands with a toss I brought down rain to batter the now charred pole. I twirled in away that I should not have been able to do with my legs. The dance was therapeutic for me, I expelled a lot of angry in that five minute dance. By the time I was done the world was lit by a sliver of a moon. The trees and surrounding undergrowth were trashed. I knew it was a good thing that I had gone as far from the village as I could, but at that moment I did not care for them.

I collapsed in the mud screaming at the sky. 'Why' was the question that tore from my throat. Once again I cried myself to sleep.

~.'O.'~

AN: I would like to thank PureAngelEyes, Ambercat999, caligirl538, southern hickup. You have all made my time worth it and I thank you for your insightful reviews. And thank you to emocezi for a wonderful story and names that I could not find.


	5. Chapter 5: Pain That I'm Used To

AN: The song that i listened to the most while writing this would be A Pain That I'm Used To by Depeche Mode. Or if your looking for something more bitter sweet, Sweet Disposition by Temper Trap Alto remix is another song I listened to. Hurray for planning major plot points!

~.'O'.~

I did not want this to become a habit. Walking up in the arms of a stranger was one thing, but being left in the forest hit too close to home. My eyes snapped open with a sudden realization. Before I was the one to crave human contact in my sleep, but _he_ had his arms around me. What little I knew about the subconscious mind told me that a guy like Kocoum did not subconsciously reach for human warmth in their sleep.

Judging by the soft blue glow in the tent it was just before dawn. I sighed thinking of what I now had to decide. My primary dancing prop was really fans like my mentor, but after her death I couldn't bring myself to use them. The flags had been a gift to my mentor by a grateful chieftain. The colors represented the sunrises and sunsets he would wait to see her again. Even I could tell they were in love. It hurt to know that I was the reason that she never settled down. Should I still dance with the now lone flag or with the twin fans that were left to me? Where I would go after my legs healed was also a question I would have to answer, but not right at that moment for Kocoum rolled over in his sleep removing his arm from the grip it had on my waist. I crawled over him not caring whether or not I woke him up. I smirked hearing him grunt and continued my way towards my clothes. Fully dressed I looked around. Ignoring his glare I continued my search. Finally finding I gasped in horror. There in the corner was the red flag, torn with a crack splitting the wooden handle.

"What have you done to it?" I whispered unable to tear my eyes away. He said nothing just got ready for the day. Finally able to rip my gaze away I turned to look at him, "You destroyed a symbol of long lasting love. This was one of the flags given to my mentor as a sign of long lasting faithful love," I accused. "The other was tainted beyond my capabilities by your carelessness. What more can you take from me?"

"It was like that when we got there" this was a new voice. Both our heads whipped towards the entrance as Ahanu walked in. "After the rain stopped we found you asleep in a burned out clearing with the flag," he explained. A soft "Oh," left my lips. I turned back to Kocoum and looked at him with pursed lips. I knew I should apologize to him but I found the words catching in my throat. I swallowed thickly and licked my lips.

"I'm sorry, Kocoum. I shouldn't jump to conclusions," I couldn't quite meet his eyes. "Could you please help me to your sister's tent? It seems I am out of the way there," I tried to ask as nicely as I could but this was not the way to start the day. He dragged me just as roughly as he had the day before. After five painful minutes he plopped me down by Awentia's fire.

And thus my days fell into a pattern. The first week I could not walk I sat by Awentia's fire and helped with her cooking. It wasn't until the second week that I was able to wake before Kocoum and slowly walk to Awentia by myself.

She was up and greeted me warmly, "Good morning Gale. Where is Koc-" She was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Kocoum. "Awentia have you seen-" his eyes landed on me and he stopped abruptly. He had this look on his face that reminded me of panic, but what could it have been from. Surely he wasn't worried about me? And definitely not afraid that I would cause someone harm. I had seen the site I had danced in while burning the blue flag but that was just a tantrum compared to what my true destruction dances looked like.

"Speak of the devil," I chuckled, "If you're looking for Pocahontas she is coming this way. I actually have something to ask her. A few things," I added the last part under my breath. Kocoum gave me a strange look as I called to Pocahontas.

~.'O'.~

I never expected a real answer from Pocahontas when I asked if she know a good place for meditation. Answers to my later questions yes, but I would have never pegged her as one to meditate. Now almost six days later I found myself stumbling on still healing legs trying to fallow Pocahontas.

After what felt like hours I saw a scene that took my breath away. An ancient willow tree trailed branches over a slow moving river. It was so peaceful and beautiful I took a step back. Pocahontas pointed to a stump under the protecting branches. With a small smile she helped me up and then took off. I had suspected that she was using this as an excuse to get a way for a while. I was alright with that, I need to organize my thoughts and plan what to do next.

Sitting cross legged I listened to the sounds of the river letting it clear my mind and sooth my nerves. Opening my mind I let other noises fall into my ears. Crickets, a caressing wind, rustling leaves, the faint and subtle breathing of a man, a splash of a fish in the river… Wait a man! I jolted and then forced myself to relax. As long as he didn't move I would continue to meditate. The question of what to do about my flag flouted into my mind. The breeze picked up and zeroed in on it to hear what it had to say. _A new fan, go back to your roots little wind. _The old pet name made me smile and I kept quiet to hear if they would offer any help as too what materials I should use for the fan or as it well be fans. _Look to the willow, little wind_. "Thank you," I whispered. I would look to the willow after my other questions were answered.

What to actually do with the flag was next. The old chief deserved to know his long lost love had died. And to be returned the flags. His gift was well loved an appreciated. I owed it to him to tell him. If I remembered correctly the village was a day's travel south of here. When I should go was the question I needed answered. All the wind had to say was that I would know when it was time. I sighed and thought of my last question: How, if ever, was I to tell Kocoum just what he did to me? Why did I care if he knew? And why was I afraid of his reaction? The last one was something I was deeply troubled with. Why was I afraid that he would just snort and walk away? Once again opening myself to the wind I listened. The wind giggled and pulled at my clothing. _Wind children belong with each other. '_Belong?' I wondered. The childish giggling came once again, _You will know when, little wind. _I sighed slowly pulling myself back together. Blinking I looked up at the knotted willow tree. The wind said look to the willow, I guessed they meant this one. I cocked my head to the side looking at a part that looked suspiciously like a face in confusion. All at once I realized that yes it was a face and yes it was looking directly at me.

I jumped and my stiff muscles protested. She laughed at my reaction with a deep voice. "I-I'm sorry you startled me. Umm the wind told me to ask you about what to make my fan out of, do you know what they mean?" I stuttered.

"Of course I do, but do you?" She answered. Great, cryptic trees. Just what I needed to make a fan. After a moment of thinking I asked, "Do you know of any living trees that were struck by lightning?" She nodded and told me of an ask tree that had been struck a few years ago and was still growing tall. "May I take one of its weak limbs to make fans out of?" I asked hopefully. She nodded and said, "That young ash would love for a small part of it to travel to places he cannot. After a taste of different places in that storm he has wanted to travel," I shakily stood up and said, "Thank you. This has been very helpful."

I tried to get off the stump without getting wet but I felt myself slip and closed my eyes bracing myself for impact. Instead I felt a firm chest. Blinking I looked straight into Kocoum's eyes. I vaguely thought that was the first time I actually looked into his eyes. They were a warm brown and I did not think they could belong to such a serious face. All at once I wanted to tell him everything about me and to know him as only a close friend could. But right as I opened my mouth I heard the wind whisper_, Not yet little wind, give it more time. _Instead all I said was, "Thank you. Could you take me to the ash tree that was struck by lightning?" After a moment he grudgingly nodded and put me down on dry grass. And just like that he walked off not waiting for me to follow.


	6. Chapter 6: TwoThirds - Pieces

AN: So I decided that I got the time frame wrong and thus I had to change it. Not by much though, just extending the time she has been with Pocahontas's village by six days. She has now been there for two weeks and six days. Happy reading!

\\ /

My whole body jerked as my knees and hands hit the uneven ground. This was the fourth time I had fallen. My healing legs could not keep up with Kocoum's long stride. It was late in the afternoon and a strong wind had picked up swirling the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of my braid. I could not take any more. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked up to see Kocoum had turned to look at me while he waited for me to once again rise. My mouth opened and closed a few times before I was able to choke out, "I can't walk any farther by myself. P-" I swallowed thickly and tried again, "Please help me."

I hated the weakness I was forced to show him. Men like him were the reason I was on my own. The reason I was in this land. When he made no move to help me I let out a shaky breath. Closing my eyes I turned my self around and started to painfully crawl in the direction we had come. Suddenly I felt my waist encircled by a firm arm and my body was lifted off the ground. I was too tired to even squeak as he continued on the path he was previously leading me on.

It felt like minutes later that I looked up to see the last of the sun's rays warming on odd outcropping of rock. What took my breath away was the tall solitary ash tree standing proudly in the dying light. Lowering my gaze I saw a small opening near the base of the outcropping. An opening that was getting closer. I puzzled over this until I felt a raindrop hit me square on the nose.

Once inside Kocoum set me down set about starting a small fire. I stared into the small flame watching dance and spread shadows across every surface it could reach. I shifted and could not stop the gasp of pain from escaping my lips. Both my legs and lower abdomen felt lances of pain as I attempted to move.

~.'Kocoum'.~

Once again I wondered at why I decided to take this girl to see the ash tree. It was a waste of my time and I would never hear the end of it. Not making it back before dark, and probably sometime long after dawn would cause more gossip about him and her. The village really didn't need any help. After she had fallen for the first time it was hard to hold in my laughter. The second and third I was starting to worry that her legs had gotten worse because of the long walk. And the fourth time- Wait. When did he start to worry about her? His mind raced as he realized that was actually worried about her wellbeing. Why would he care? Before she was just some women that had made his life miserable for the past week and a half, but now he was worried about her.

For the first time sense finding her in the storm he looked at her, really gave her a good long look. The firelight played across her face as pale green eyes stared unseeing into the fire. Her light brown hair was almost all loose now; it cascaded over one shoulder. The fire light brought out amber streaks that were hidden in her ever present braid. He had seen women with more delicate features than hers but her features weren't harsh with a full bottom lip that was topped by a thinner upper lip. Her time in his homeland had darkened her skin but she was still painfully white. Sweeping his gaze lower he realized where all the talk in the village had come from: she was well endowed, but well proportioned.

He snapped out of his examination when she gasped in pain. Despite causing this pain he knew very little about it. "How exactly are you hurt?" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop to think what they might mean.

~.'Gale'.~

The words shocked me. After all he put me through he wanted to know _now_? I felt defensive. "Why do you care?" the words were harsher than I had intended. I got no response and huffed before I started to explain. "Imagine you haven't moved your legs for five days and then are forced to run twenty-five miles without stopping. This is how my legs feel," I had planned to end my explanation there but he said, "But why do you hold stomach as if in pain?"

My eyes widened in surprise. Looking up at him I mumbled, "How…?"

"For the past two weeks and a half I have had to watch you. Not that you needed watching, your pretty harmless," he said.

"Harmless? You think I'm harmless?" I sputtered. He had no idea to what extent my powers ranged. I might have been young but not that young. I fell back on my mantra of. "Think of the children." When he said things like this. Unfortunately I must have said it out loud for he said, "What children?" I sighed and explained, "I dance to protect children. Their laughter, their future. If I let villages get destroyed and adults harmed then who would look after the young?" He looked at me weirdly for a moment or two then said, "But what is the pain in your stomach?"

"I-I," I could not find the words to tell him he was the reason I was barren. Tears once again pricked at my eyes. "I can't have children," I said in one breath as my cheeks were made wet. "By the powers why couldn't you have just left me alone to dance! If you hadn't come out I would have never been struck. My birth right, my duty, my chance at a family. Kocoum, why did you do this to me?" my voice broke at his name. I was truly weeping now. I thought I was done with but after the truth that I had intended to take with me to my grave was out I was crying anew.

I was tired, in pain, and crying. When Kocoum moved to hold me in his arms it barely registered in my mind. All I knew was that something warm and solid was protecting me. I buried my face in his chest and let myself go. I let go of the pain of my secret and let myself fall asleep.

~.'Kocoum'.~

I was shocked. How could I have done this? Guilt flowed through me. Briefly Pocahontas's face flashed through my mind. Two weeks ago I would not have cared what I may have done to Gale; I would have gone on a fruitless search for Pocahontas. I pushed those thoughts aside for another day. But now, all could do was hold her close. I knew there was no way to fix this, so where did that leave us?


	7. Chapter 7

~.'Gale'.~

Dreams are never all their cracked up to be. My perfect life was wondering the land and making my mark on the storms. I never wanted to be stuck in a cave with the very person who took away that dream. I never expected to be unsure of what I felt about such a person. Before not knowing where I was headed was appealing to me, now it scared me.


	8. Chapter 8 Friend Zones with John Smith

This should really be named Arrested By You, but I can't figure out how to change it.

Recap:

Gale has finally told Kocoum the extent of her injuries. Also Gale has this self mediation:

Dreams are never all their cracked up to be. My perfect life was wondering the land and making my mark on the storms. I never wanted to be stuck in a cave with the very person who took away that dream. I never expected to be unsure of what I felt about such a person. Before not knowing where I was headed was appealing to me, now it scared me.

No onto the real chapter.

Two days later:

I finally have time to myself. Yesterday I saw nothing of Kocoum, and last night he never came into the tent. I would be more worried if I wasn't glad for the space. I didn't know how to respond to what happened the night before. That was how I found myself alone in a part of the forest I didn't know looking for fan supplies. I got the wood I needed, but I wanted a flower that only bloomed in this season for paint. I wasn't truly lost in the woods, but I was lost in my thoughts. Ever since yesterday the wind had been restless. I normally looked to it for my next destination. It gave me no help now.

Abruptly, I heard a snap behind me and whipped around. I felt happiness swell in my heart thinking it was Kocoum that had found me. I saw a blonde stranger before pain exploded in my head and my vision went black.

~.".~

Warm sunlight along with a soft breeze filtered into the room through slots in the window. A faint giggling registered in the back corners of my mind. Blinking I couldn't figure out where I was. Memories came back to my mind of living in a room like this. Of waking up with sleeping bodies on either side of me and pacing my breath to match theirs as I tried to fall into the bliss of sleep. Then another body came to my mind. A taller, older, darker body with raven hair. It flittered through my mind like a half remembered dream.

The door opened admitting a group of people. I turned my head feeling fuzzy. The blond from earlier came forward. I narrowed my eyes grasping at a memory that danced beyond my reach. The blond started to try to speak. What I understood he was trying to get some information. He was trying and failing to use the native dialect.

The memory came out into the light at the use of an English swear by one of the other men. A sunny afternoon I was hiding out in the garden playing hid and seek. No one had come to find me in over an hour. Suddenly I heard a rustling at the entrance to my hiding place in niche between a tree and shed. A young blond man stumbled in and looked up at me surprised, "What are you doing up there?" Being a child simply I said, "Hiding." He looked at me curiously, "the other children stopped playing hours ago. Why are you still here?" "No one has found me. Why are you here?" back then I did not think that they had left me there on purpose, or that my parents hadn't cared I did not came back with my two older brothers, older sister and younger sister.

He replied with, "Hiding. May I hide with you?" I silently nodded. It was only later that I learned that it was him who brought me back to my parents after I had fallen asleep. And that his father was a business partner of my father's. I guess the story of how I ended up in this land began there; that sunny day that we were both hiding from people who were not looking for us.

"John," I said in English, "Where am I?" He stood there shocked. After a moment I saw the recognition flash in his eyes. He remembered. I smiled softly and said again, "Where am John?"

"The New World. How did you get here?!" he exclaimed. "You know my father was a trader, he traded the wrong thing at the wrong time in the wrong place," I said with a sigh, "Your speaking skills suck. I couldn't understand a thing you just said."

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well Pocahontas hasn't been able to see me lately." My eyes widened, "You're the one she's been seeing!?" Suddenly there was shift in the mood of the room. The other men looked at me intently and one of the them leaned forward and said, "John she could tell us about the village!"

By this point I had sat up and his words made me lean back. What did they want to do with that information? I had heard about the tensions between a group of odd people and the village, but I didn't realize it was a group of foreigners they were talking about. It now made sense why whenever they realized I was there they stopped talking about it.

"Gwen we need information about the village," John said. I narrowed my eyes as he continued with, "They have become a danger to the people here and are interrupting our work." I was no longer the child answering all his questions without thought, "What are you going to do to them?"

"Nothing, just show them that we are not going to leave without a fight," he said, the rest of the men nodding along. "We-" he started but I cut him off, "No."

"But-"

"No I won't tell strategic weaknesses of the village."

"Guinevere, please tell us how we can get to them. We need to get to them before they get to us," John pleaded. I chose my next words carefully, "John, what is the definition of invader? Of prejudice? I have seen and been given nothing but acceptance from these people. They loved me when my own family gave me away. Give me one good reason to help you slaughter children. Murder women and destroy livelihoods?"

He couldn't answer. The rest of the men didn't have anything to say either looking at the floor with a shamed look. One spoke up after a minute, "But their savages!"

"How?" I asked. They sputtered. "They barely have any violence. They have good relationships with other tribes, which is more than I can say for England if things haven't changed. Their leaders actually consider the opinions of their people, when was the last time your king actually listened to the people? None of this virtual representation stuff." I took a deep breath and said, "I'm one of those 'savages' John. Do what you will with me, I am just a guest in this village, but if you dare hurt any one of them without being provoked, John, and so help me your life will be Hell."

"All right then. We'll talk later then," John said while moving towards the door. The rest scurried after him. After they were gone I sighed and let myself fall back on the bed. All I seemed to do lately was sleep, because once again I fell asleep. The last thing through my head was how I missed falling asleep feeling Kocoum's warmth.

Thank you readers! Thank you DarkAng Nikishi Hatake, Ambercat999, MARIALEA 10000, and of course PureAngelEyes, caligirl538, and southern hickup. If I have left anyone out, write me a strongly worded PM and I will include you posthaste. I'm so sorry this took so long, but with school, ACT, and sleep I haven't been able to write much. The reviews and viewers from Denmark keep me going. Yes I got a viewer from Denmark, and even though I do not know who they are, I am ecstatic to learn that people in my favorite country have read my story.


	9. Chapter 9: Aural Psynapse

The sky was clear as she walked into the village. There were no flags or fans to carry with her but her garb was loose and traditional. She went straight to the chief. To many it was all too similar. All she asked was to stay awhile on her journey to find someone. So she was allowed to stay, but everyone was thinking about the young woman who so recently was torn from the spot she had earned in their hearts. One spot was deeper than the others and hurt all the more for it.

~.'O'.~

After a few days later, I was finally able to learn that the ship I had been on had never been heard from again. The trader family that my parents had practically sold me to had all died. They had been good people who had given me the chance to be something better. My brother had taken over the business and it was going well. My mother and father were dead and her sisters were all happily married with families. My life before was all but forgotten by my family. But I had moved on as well, my mentor and Pocahontas's people were now my family. I thought it funny how quickly I had gotten close to the people. Normally I never even learned the name of the tribe I helped.

John had filled two whole days with stories of his past and what he planned to do. I now realized what Pocahontas saw in him. It was worth the trouble she risked. My heart ached when he talked about her. But it wasn't her face I couldn't get out of my head, every time the wind blew and raddled the shutters I saw his face and heard his voice.

I had overheard some of the boys say that they had thought the Indian activity had increased. Apparently more had watched Jamestown. Especially around the house they were keeping me in. I was surprised. I was a visitor in the village just a burden until I could walk and left. This thought made my heart hurt. I couldn't understand why though. I was ready enough to leave before, but now I could not figure out what was keeping me there.

"And the… Gwen? Are you listening to me," John asked. I was staring out the window. The winds were changing; a storm was coming. "I'm sorry what?" I said.

"I was telling you how I got here. What is so interesting about the window?" He said without missing a beat. "A storm, a storm is coming. It's going to be huge. John you have to prepare for it." He scoffed. Of course he believed in some of what Pocahontas had told him but I was another story. For all he knew I had hit my head when the ship sunk and messed up my head. So I believed in a delusion to him.

"Please John, when I was on the plans I learned how to read how fast the wind was by cloud movement and what types meant bad weather. This is going to be some bad weather," I said. I could at least try to get them prepared for something they would not understand. He gave me a weird look and nodded. He left while muttering something about how I must be tired and how I should I get some sleep.

I didn't want to sleep. Every time I did, I dreamt of him. Every time I looked out the window at the tree line I thought of him. Every time my thoughts drifted they drifted to a daydream about him. I had to face the facts; I was in love with Kocoum. For all that he did to me and all he put me through I knew I would do anything to help him. As soon as I realized this I looked at my feelings. I made sure it wasn't just a longing for something familiar or that it wasn't just a child's crush by scrutinizing any and all facts. I was truly and madly in love with Kocoum.

AN: if anything is confusing please review or message me. I am also welcome to suggestions. I'm sorry I haven't been able to write more. I have the ACT and AP exams to prepare for. And my sister is visiting from college. AP US History will be the death of me. I almost have the next chapter done so I hope I can be quick about it.


	10. Chapter 10: Lightning Crashes

AN: Yeah the plot thickens! Cheers for writing at 1:30 am! I love the Nordic Countries! [That includes the Netherlands :)]

The storm came faster than I thought it would. Only a day later did it start to rain, and not the nice misty drizzle either. John was with me and I knew what I needed to do, but I couldn't help thinking 'but what if I can't?'

Rain lashed at the shutters and I cringed. It was now or never. "John you remember the story I told you about people directing storms? How I was one of them? I need to go out there John." He shook his head, "I'm not letting anyone out in this weather. I almost lost Thomas to weather like this; I'm not letting that happen again."

"Please John!" I pleaded. This storm was a dozy and even by myself I would have trouble with it. "Please people will die if you do not let me help! I have yet to be any help to you, no information, please let me help you," I would call lightning if I had to. He finally gave in and let me out. I ran already having my mentor's fans in hand. I fled out of the small door by the gates. A dancer was already there. I gasped as he turned to me. I bowed unfurling my fans. No storm dancer in their right mind would turn down my help. He bowed back and pulled a single fan with a beaded strand hanging from the handle, from inside a pouch on his hip. A fan and a sword, I was impressed.

I let him lead as we danced through the torrents. He started the opening for a dance that I had begged my mentor to teach me. I had pushed myself to learn every twist and flick of the wrist until I could perform it in hurricanes. Which was exactly it was designed for. It was meant to pull the storm apart and send it in all compose directions. The surprise in his face was quickly pushed aside as he concentrated on the storm.

Spinning away from each other we landed backs to each other pushing forward with a flick of the fans. The storm was slowly being broken apart. But time was not with us and we picked up the pace. Twirling faster he sent the rains to the lands where the crops with a slow shimmy of the fan moving down wards. I moved the gales out to sea with a ribbon movement into a lunge.

With his superior power he raised both arms to the sky and split the storm. Slowly lowering his arms down he sent the two parts North and South. While this move cut the storm into two more manageable parts it left him very vulnerable. Lightning had a habit of striking at this point; but, this time I was ready. I snapped the flags closed thrusting my left arm above my head. Lightning came rolling down to me and I drew it down to my stomach to redirect it through my right fan just as I had been taught. Turning like a top I redirected four strikes in less than a minute.

The final separating came quickly as we drew together. After directing the lightning I let one fan slip down my wrist. With his free hand he grabbed my mine and spun me around; pulling me close I looked into his eyes. They were grey and mirrored the sea at storm. It was my favorite of the storm colors. The brief moment ended as we pushed away from each other taking a part of storm with us. It was finally done. We held our own poses, chest heaving. As I turned to face him I realized my sore calves would be a reoccurring ordeal. My legs gave way as I tried to walk forward and he caught me in an impromptu dip. It was more graceful that I would be able to manage on my own. "Oh. Thank you," I breathed.

"My lady where may assist you to?" He inquired. He spoke in English, and through his looks I could tell he was defiantly from the North, he used English mannerisms. "Back to the fort or would you like to be handed over to the brave who has been watching from the beginning? Though I do have camp not far from here," he suggested.

"I had not noticed we had an audience. It would please me greatly to accompany you to your camp," I said. I cared not to visit the village even if it were to just get my things; there would be too many questions, and as for the fort I had just gotten out there was no need to go running back. He laughed at this. It was deep and rich and I found myself wanting to hear it again.

"As my lady wishes." He said still chuckling. If I had not been in his arms at this point I believe he would have bowed and offered his ar. After walking for a few minutes he asked, "So is the leg injury new?"

I sighed wearily and said, "I will be completely honest with you. The last storm I danced with I was struck protecting an idiot. I thought it to be common knowledge that you do not go out in a storm, especially if you are tall," here he chuckled and I briefly wondered why I was being so open. "Now after every time I direct lightning it seems that I my calves will be sore and unusable for days. It also…" I trailed off wondering if I truly could tell this complete stranger. I looked up at him and he met my gaze. Apparently he saw my indecision and pain so he said, "You do not need to tell if you do not want to."

"Has our audience fallowed us?" I asked quietly. His eyebrows furrowed and after a moment he replied, "No I do not think so." I kept my voice as quiet as I could while explained the second effect of the lightning strike, "I cannot have children. If I did the risk of there being complications or the baby having problems and facing a life filled with hardship and pain is too high for me to want to take the risk. I will never pass on the gift." I could not look at him while I said any of this. When he said nothing I plowed on, "I would try to pass it on through the blood , but my mentor passed the gift to me that way and given my background the gift would not pass on. The blood of my land has seen to that."

He gasped and almost dropped me, but I clung to his chest to keep myself from falling. "Your, your…"He stuttered setting me down on a rock. We had reached the camp site without me noticing it. I was scared now. The way he was looking at me made me think that maybe he hadn't realize I was a white woman. I feared he may reject me and kick me out fend for myself, which was not something I could do at eh moment. He must have seen the fear in my face for he said, "You have the gift of power and knowledge running through your veins. It is rare these days for anyone to have it. My Lady you are on a higher level than me," here he bowed low to me. "B-but," I started, "it will take years before I am as powerful as you! My mentor left not a year ago, I still feel the sting of her death. I don't understand! I barely know the customs of the people, all I had time to learn was the actual storm dancing," my voice had grown higher and louder as I talked. He grabbed my hands hushing me comfortingly. I calmed under his touch. "I-I am sorry. You are the first dancer I have met since my mentor's death. You're the first I have ever danced with," I took a deep breath as my voice was raising again, "I know so little that this is quite a shock to me."

"It's alright," he said stroking my hair, "While I find something for us to eat I will tell you a little about the blood line." Slowly I nodded and controlled my breathing, "I would like that-Oh! How silly of me I never even told you who I am. Heck I don't even know your name! Quite suddenly I was sobbing.

"Hic-hic, I'm so sorry. I-" I tried to calm down but it was too much, dancing my first duet, being geld against my will be an old friend of my father (who I barely knew,) finally telling someone other than Kocoum about the full damage the lightning did and all my fears about it, and finding out that I barely knew anything about how other storm dancers interacted or behaved after spending six years living with one was all too much. He took me in his arms and cradled me against his chest. It was warm and solid and I needed that after wondering alone for so long.

He held me and stroked my hair. At some point I could feel his chest vibrate as he hummed the tune to some forgotten lullaby. After a long while I sighed and said, "Look at us! We're sopping wet and I'm crying all over your shirt." He chuckled and shifted beneath me saying. "Let me start a quick fire so we can get dry." I nodded and tried to crawl off of him with some kind of grace. I watched him move around his temporary camp wondering he would make a fire with all the firewood around soaked through. Apparently before he left to go dance in the storm he had picked up firewood in and around the stone circle he had created. The only thing was it was still wet. He held out his hands by the base of the wood and rubbed them back and forth until I could see sparks. In one swift motion he lit the wood on fire. I squeaked in surprise and his face darkened, "You really didn't have time to learn did you?" he questioned. I nodded and said, "I came over when I was nine. Between learning the new languages, tribal customs, new land, and how to survive there was little time for training. We were always on the move, often times I was too tired to stay awake to learn anything when we made camp. And Nibi had her own storm dancing to do," As he contemplated this I groaned and rubbed my face. At the questioning look I said, "I've told you things I just barely Kocoum, the one responsible for me and the mess I'm in. And I haven't even told you my name!"

"You may call me Hawk," he said with a small smile. I shyly returned it and said, "Gale if it pleases you." Narrowing his eyes in though he looked at me for a moment and stated, "You need to get dry, your shaking." And shaking I was, but I had no other clothes to change into. Drawing my arms around to hug myself I bit my lower lip in embarrassment not meeting his gaze. Instead I looked at his camp. He had a lean to up against the oak that was currently keeping the stray showers away. A few feet in front to it the fire blazed merrily. The rock I was leaning on was to the left of the tent. I assumed that his belongings had been tucked into the tent before the rains fell for I did not see them.

Thinking of drying off and belongings, I took out my mentor's fans and unfurled them. As I did this, Hawk rustled around in his lean to tent. Resurfacing he helped out a tunic and leggings. "They're too big, but warm and dry," he said offering them to me.

"Thank you," I accepted them smiling. As I moved to removed my clothing I saw that he still had his eyes on me. I blushed and tried to clear my throat, "umm…" Snapping back his eyes got wide and he turned around. As quick as I could I changed into the barrowed clothing. I breathed the fabric in deeply; it smelled like the wind after rain, I loved it.

"Ah, you can turn around now," I mumbled. It was my turn to narrow my eyes. "What about you? Did you just give me your only extra pair of clothing?" Eyes down cast he scratched the back of his head and said yes. I sighed held my face in my hands. After a moment I yawned. I tried to cover it up truly I did, but he saw anyway.

"There should be a blanket in there," he said gesturing to his tent, "Take it , sleep." I couldn't help but protest, "But want about you?" He grinned and replied with, "When I dry I might join you." My cheeks were once again crimson. He chuckled sending shivers up my spine. "It will be warmer that way," he said with a kind smile, "Tomorrow I will tell you more about the Storm Dancers, and help you decide what to do." I smiled gratefully at him and crawled into the lean too after spreading out my clothes to dry.

~.'O'.~

Hours later when the night was still young when Hawk retired as well. He knew the brave was still out there but if he had witnessed any of the passed conversation and was her friend he would see he meant her no harm, or so he hoped. Even though Gale was a very powerful storm dancer she didn't know all the tricks of the trade, like setting up lightning to stun anyone who would try to hurt you in your sleep. After he set up his defenses he laid back with a sigh. Five minutes later saw him awake and staring at the young women who now clung to his torso. His face softened and his heart went out to the young dancer. She had so many burdens at such a young age. He let her cling to him and even wrapped a protective arm around her slim form before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Electric Daisy

I awoke slowly to the sound of soft rainfall. I was comfortable and didn't want to have to face the world. With a grown I thought of how I had to tell Kocoum what had happened and how the settlers were trying to take out the village. That and how I was going to leave him. I knew I would leave eventually, but it still hurt to think about. As soon as Hawk woke up I would ask him how to get the village so I could collect my belongings. Wait, where was Hawk? Crawling to the edge of the tent I peeked out to find an encounter I was hoping to avoid. There at the fire pit was Kocoum and Hawk. They just sat there and started at each other. Kocoum's serious face contrasting with Hawk's laid back smile struck a chord in me and I couldn't help but laugh. I burst out laughing and fell down to roll over onto my back. When I could final catch my breath I looked up at them from my place on the ground and was thrown into another fit of giggles at how funny their faces looked. I also realized that I looked ridiculous as well.

"Oh my gosh, you guys look hilarious," I managed between giggles. Kocoum stood up and I immediately sobered and sat up. While I was laughing my mind had jumped at what I could say to him. So when he opened his mouth to say something I cut him off, "After collecting my things I will travel to a village south of here with Hawk if he would spare me his company. I have something I must return, and I have long overstayed my welcome."

"There is no need for you to go back to the village: I have brought your things," he said. I looked down and nodded. Swallowing I said, "Thank you, the Settlers were bugging me about your defenses. I didn't tell them anything. John was surprised to see me." I really don't know why I added that part. The way he was rejecting me was probably best for me. That way I wasn't leaving behind a possible relationship that I was very interested in pursuing. Silence reined for two very awkward moments. At last he turned to go and I choked out, "Thank you! I know you're not much for words, but please tell Awentia that I am grateful for all she did and good bye. And that tell Pocahontas that John is just thick and he'll come around. Good bye, Kocoum."

I never saw his stoic mask brake in pain as he walked away. I was too busy trying to choke back my own tears.

~.'O'.~

The walk to the neighboring village was long and painful. It took two days instead of one because of my legs. When we finally made it the chief welcomed us with open arms.

"Ah Gale it is so good to see you again! But where is Aiyana?" Chesmu asked looking around when we were ushered into his tent. I had no trouble in this village; they all knew me by name. Hawk touched my shoulder once and let himself out of the tent. I looked down and swallowed past the lump in my throat to say, "She died. I'm so sorry there were too many of them we couldn't get away in time. I-I thought you would want to know that she died loving you. Every night she would send prayers on the wind for you. The night she died I held her and she told me to tell you how sorry she was to never have the chance to have that life you both wanted. We were making our way back here when it happened. I'm sorry," at this I was crying. I looked up and saw all the pain I had felt reflected in his face. I cried even harder seeing the pain in his eyes.

After a moment he said, "I knew that a life together might have been wishful thinking but I never thought it would turn out like this. Gale, I have always considered you to be my nice if not my own daughter. There will always be a home here for you." I gave him a water smile. Suddenly I gasped and turned to rummage in my pack.

"She told me that she wanted to have a small part of her to be spread over a river. She said you would know where," I said handing him a small clay jar wrapped in remains of the red and blue flags. "I will wait here until the wind tells me where I need to go." I got up to go but Chesmu stopped me saying, "Is there anything you wish to tell me? As I said before I consider you my daughter."

I sat back down and sighed. "I learned how to survive on my own. I meet an old friend from across the waters. I learned how much Aiyana was never able to teach me. I found a teacher. I acquired a reoccurring injury. I was made barren. I fell in love," every time I said that painful truth it got easier. "I don't really know what to do, Chesmu. I had just realized that I loved him and then I had to leave. And then I was really just running away," I trailed off. A faint smile graced his aging face as he said, "Ah Gale you've grown and matured. If it is true he will find a way back to you. For now relax, heal, and learn. Have you heard from Istas?"

I shook my head no. "I have yet to meet her. What is she like?" I asked. He settled back and began to tell me about Aiyana and Istas, "They were very close when they were young. Both were talented storm dancers. Aiyana was… well she was like the first breath of a spring day. Istas had the crispness of a winter night. But both were loving and trusting; though, Istas only really trusted Aiyana. They blow through here saving us from a storm with the help of another storm dancer. That was when Istas was 16 and Aiyana was 14. Hmm… you would have been two. Istas fell in love with the older storm dancer that helped them. He could not return her affections, he was a two souled. He had eyes only for a young man. She grew mad and chased them across the plains and eventually killed the man she had fallen in love with. The young man had by then learned the secrets of dancing. Now Istas hunts that young man to take her final vengeance on a man who she had thought had taken everything from her. Aiyana told me about what her sister had done before she went to the storm that brought you to us." I let in sink in then asked, "Chesmu, what was the name of the young man?" He thought for a moment the said, "It was Hawk."


	12. Jupiter: you lie so far away

_I let in sink in then asked, "Chesmu, what was the name of the young man?" He thought for a moment the said, "It was Hawk."_

I sat there, my mind racing to connect the dots. I didn't know what to do with this revelation.

"Gale?" Chesmu's worried voice brought me out of my stupor. "Ah… We have to leave! Hawk is the young man with me. The ages fit, and if we stay we are putting you in danger aren't we? Oh spirits, Chesmu what should I do!?" I panicked.

"Gale, Calm down! How are you sure the man your with is really the same Hawk? And where is Istas, how do you know she is here?" he reasoned with me. I took a few calming breaths and said, "I don't know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. But what will I do Chesmu?"

"Ask Hawk if really does play apart in this story, and if he does consider is going with him to learn is really the best option. A life on the run is hard as is without trying to learn storm dancer things. You also need to consider if he will take you with him. Have a backup plan." I sighed and nodded. "Always the voice of reason, thank you Chesmu. I will wait till tomorrow to ask, I don't know if I could take one more revelation tonight." He agreed and helped me to a tent I would be staying at while I was his guest.

As I tried to fall asleep, thoughts of Kocoum once again assailed my mind. A sob escaped my lips as I remembered his rejection. What was I to expect? I was just some women that had interfered with his life, and had forced him into a debt by saving his life. I had thought that I had left the nights of crying myself to sleep behind, but when I shivered in a sudden chill, I was reminded of all the times the cold was kept at bay by Kocoum's warm, broad back and chest. And that was something he had never denied me.

~.'Kocoum'.~

It been only two days since I had seen her, and I couldn't shake her from my mind. I stared into the fire and once again tried to convince myself that it was better that she left this way. There were no awkward days of trying to put off her departure, no tearful goodbyes from my sister, no awkward goodbye form me. It was just a crisp cut off with only one witness, a witness I didn't even know. It was pure luck I had her things with me. I would have never admitted it, but I always carried it with me when I went to try to ketch a glimpse of her in that 'settler' village. I don't know why I carried with me; it was just comforting to have something of hers with me. She certainly didn't have much with her; just a spare change of clothing, needle and thread, and pieces of flags and wood bits. It all fit in a small bag that fell inconspicuously over my back. I thought back to the man who was with her. My eyes narrowed unconsciously as I thought about how quickly she seemed to trust him. It had taken days for her to look at me without a fierce hatred in her eyes. What was he to her? I sighed and thought that this was the reason it was a good thing she had left like she did.

My thought had been circling like this for too long. I should have been thinking about how the settlers were planning to attack the village and how Gale knew that the man called John would come around to see us as civilized people. Of course the chief knew about the attack plan and how the settlers couldn't do anything because they hadn't figured out where the village was. But what should I do about it?

"Hey Kocoum, you're not still thinking about that girl are you? Come on man, have you seen the woman that is staying with us now? She is totally more mature than that girl you were forced to house," it was a young unmarried man in the village. Ah yes the woman that had come right before Gale had left. I had no interest in her. She had claimed to be looking for someone. Could it have been the man Gale left with? Why did she want to see him again? Suddenly I realized that the young man was still waiting for my answer. I grunted and turned away. The man gasped and said in a whisper, "She's coming this way!"

I still didn't care. I resented the fact that she was here and Gale was not. She was here when Gale was held captive by the settlers. "Excuse me," a soft commanding voice said, "Awentia said that you could tell me about the girl that was here before me."

I looked up at her with an impassive face. When I didn't answer she continued, "Was she a storm dancer? A young thing all by herself?"

"Why do you want to know?" I rudely replied. "It is not often that I meet others of my kind, and one so young traveling alone is rather rare," her smile did not quite reach her eyes. The young man next to us was quick to jump in and say, "Yea she was alone."

"Really? Do you know where she was going? I would really love to meet her. She might have more information on the man I'm looking for," she said. Once again the man siting next me added in, "Oh she left two days ago. She couldn't have gotten far with that injury of hers though. The closest village is a day's walk south of here." This man was getting on my nerves. I didn't know why and that just made me all the angrier. A gust of wind passed over my shoulders with a teasing caress. A giggle followed by, "Gale," was whispered in my ears. Was I seriously worried this might harm Gale in some way? I really needed to get her out of my head. There was a good chance I would never see her again, so why should I pain away for her? Whatever I might have felt for her didn't matter anymore.

Ignoring everyone I got up and walked back to my tent. The wind swirled around my feet whispering about something I couldn't bring myself to try to understand. I missed her and I didn't care who noticed.

I'm sorry this took so long. I've had AP testing and a band concert I had to prepare for. Hopeful I won't be too busy with driver's ed this summer to up date at a more regular inter-vole.

I would like to thank: southern hickup, PureAngleEyes, DarkAng Nikishi Hatake, bluephoenix65096, caligirl538, Ambercat999, MARIALEA 10000, and mariamoonshine. You guys make writing this all the better! And thanks to all you other readers that haven't reviewed, faved, or fallowed. Writing at 12:15 is fun.


	13. Sail

~.'Gale'.~

The next day dawned bright with scattered clouds hovering overhead. I sighed as I awoke to the sounds of the wind whistling through a gap between the flap of the door and the wall of the tent. I sat up and listened to what the wind had to tell me. One name was whispered in my ears. I frowned. Why would the wind want me to go back there? I thought it was clear I was unwelcome. I would confront Hawk and see what he wanted to do. I still couldn't walk right and I needed some to teach me.

I dressed and looked for Hawk at my slow hobbling pace. I found him at the edges of the village practicing a sword dance. I sat down and watched entranced. His body was like liquid, flowing from one from to the next with no hesitation. It had been a long time since I has seen such beautiful movements. After a crescent sweep and one last parry, he ended in a crouched thrust. I clapped quietly; a small simile graced my face at his surprise upon seeing me.

"I'm sorry for watching without asking, but that was the best dancing I have seen in quite a while," I said.

"Surely you didn't come here just to watch me practice?" he said while walking to sit by me. "And what if I did?" I asked. He chuckled and waited for me to bring up what I had come for. "I actually have a few questions for you," I watched his face for a reaction to my words. When none came I dove right in.

"Do you know Istas? Or Aiyana? Aiyana was my mentor," I said in a rush. He looked shocked for a minute then cleared his throat, "Istas?"

"Yes. She was the sister of my mentor. I am sorry to spring this on you. I had wanted to just travel with and learn a bit, but the wind keeps telling me that I need to go back to Kocoum, but I don't know why. As much as I would love to have nothing to do with Istas, she was my mentor's sister and she deserves to be told about Aiyana. Spirits Hawk I don't know what to do anymore."

Hawk stood and stared at me for a moment. Then slowly he started to tell me his side of the story.

"I was 15 when I first saw a storm dancer brake up a storm. It was beautiful. He danced with such grace that I was moved to tears. My mother had always known I was different, but she could have never known that I would be a two-souled. I met Dekanawida the day after and fell in love. At first I was confused and unsure of everything that was going on. I had never been in love before and to suddenly find an older man had captured my every thought and dream was unnerving. It was an accident that uncovered my talent as a dancer. A horse had gotten lose and was on a panicked rampage. Just as it was making its way towards my younger sister I ran across its path. It immediately followed me, and I lend it on a twisting path towards the coral. The way I dodged the horse's every bit and kick intrigued the storm dancer and he offered to take me under his wing. He was the first and my only," at this he smiled sadly, "It was a great few years, but then I learned about Istas. She found us and I barely escaped with my life. I have been running, always running. And then I met you. I would have never guessed that you were the young girl I overheard Istas mumbling about. Of course I just had to drag you into all of it."

"No, I would have gotten involved some time. I have never met Istas and it you hadn't shown up I still would have gone looking for her to tell her that Aiyana is dead. They were close and I thought that she would have deserved the truth. But what do you plan to do if you ever run across Istas again? I would love to travel with you and learn from you but I feel obligated to find Istas," I finished with a question. He sighed and thought for a moment. After a while of staring off into space he said, "I will confront her on why she is still out for my blood. I hold no true grudge against her save the fact that she killed Dekanawida. I remember Deka, my nickname for him, telling me that he told Istas very clearly that he was a two-souled and had no interest in her. I will ask her what she plans to after I am dead. If this will really help her, or if it will just leave the world with one less storm dancer and a purposeless life. Now Gale what will you do now?"

I lay back and looked to sky. "I…I'll follow the wind. It told me to go back to Kocoum. I think that I'm truly in love with him. I'll tell him what he means to me and how I am fine with whatever he chooses, because happiness is when those you love are happy. When you love you wish to do things for them. You wish to sacrifice for them, you wish to serve.*" I trailed off not knowing how to finish. "After that, if I am turned away, I will ask that you let me travel with you and learn. Come what may tomorrow is a new day," I ended smiling at him. He returned the smile and got up. Stretching he said, "Well why don't we go back in a few days? You certainly aren't fit to go walking right now, and if you are to be coming with me there are things to prepare."

"Oh! I need to tell Chesmu that you are the Hawk from Istas's past. Do you mind if I did?" I asked. He shook his head no and said, "Let me finish stretching and I will help you back to his tent, we have a lot to discuss.

AN: So has anyone noticed that the names for most of my chapters are song titles? The * was for the quote I used from Farewell To Arms I believe it was written by Hemingway, but I am not certain and it is getting late so I will not look it up at this time.

A big thanks to southern hickup, PureAngleEyes, DarkAng Nikishi Hatake, bluephoenix65096, caligirl538, Ambercat999, MARIALEA 10000, mariamoonshine, and Fallen-Autumn-Leaves for the faves, reviews, and follows. I wish I could give out cookies, but you are all so far away and I don't know if I have the ingredients to make that many cookies.


	14. Chapter 14: Song of the Night (MLP)

~.'Aiyana'.~

The wind had picked up by nightfall. I stood outside my tent and let the moonshine bath my face. My eyes closed as the wind pulled my hair down. The breeze felt wonderful after the heat of the summer day. It was hard to stand tall in the presence of the moon. 'How could she be so strong? Oh Luna, won't you calm my fears?' I thought to myself, 'Who was I? I was a Storm Dancer whose motivation was to protect the people. What was I going to do? I was going to travel back to Pocahontas's village to find Istas. I would tell her of Aiyana's death, all the details of her death if she wishes to know.' I involuntarily shuddered. Those memories would never stop hunting me. What would I do after that? Tell Kocoum that I loved him. And then I would run to the western cost where I would die before the English men could penetrate too far. For if I remembered anything about my birth people it was that they would stop at nothing if they believed a lie.

I knew who I was and what I was going to. I opened my eyes and sighed. I turned and nearly fell over. A hand caught me and lingered. Swallowing I opened my mouth to speak, but I could find nothing to say. We stood there in silence with the wind whistling around us. I heard the tale tell giggle and could not help the nervous giggle that escaped my lips. I blushed and lowered my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the ground. There was a heavy pause before he said, "The wind." My head snapped and gazed at him in surprise. "They speak to you too? All they have told me is your name. Over and over again I hear your name, which is all they ever say."

"And yours as well," he paused, "I wasn't sure- I came-" I could have sworn I saw him blush, but in the moonlight I couldn't tell for sure. "After you left I realized a few things, I had grown comfortable with your presence. I turned you away, and every day I hear your name and see your face. This has nothing to do with the wind," It was my turn to blush at the words he said.

"I told myself that when I saw you I would tell you truth about everything. How I came to this land, how my mentor died, how I really felt about you. And now I can't find the words to start," I said. I was now unsure of my decision to tell him about that night.

"The beginning," he said. Simplicity and seriousness is what I needed right now and Kocoum never seemed to fail in having both. I took a deep breath and started at the beginning, "I meet John Smith when I was child living in England. His father was a business partner of my fathers. We became friends. When I was six my father shipped me off with a merchant family as their apprentice. It was the best way for my father to get rid of an unwanted child without resorting to murder or slavery," I paused to ketch my breath and I was unsure what to think about Kocoum's impassive expression.

"The ship never made it to port. It was blown way off course. I ended up on the coast line not far from your village. Aiyana was passing through and found me. She never stopped at your village, instead she brought me here. If she had lived she would have come back to marry Chesmu, they were lovers then. I've spent the rest of my life wondering this land and learning how to dance. I-I don't know if I'm ready to speak of the night Aiyana died," I stopped talking. I wasn't sure if I really was ready to admit what had happened that night. "I need to sit," I said with a shaky voice. I lead him into my tent and we sat down on the pile of furs that served as my bed. After a few false starts and some uncomfortable shifting I finally said, "We were following a storm and reached a village the day the storm was to hit. We begged them to let us help, but they refused us and ran us out of town. It was a day after the storm had hit that they found us," my voice cracked and I had to look away from his probing gaze. "She told me to run. I tried but they caught me. They thought we were responsible for the death the storm brought to them. I watched her bleed out as they-they," I could continue. I was crying and I choked back a sob. Aiyana's pleading eyes stared at me. They were filled with pain and horror at what she was seeing in the last minutes of her life. A hot wet mouth bit up my neck towards my ear and huskily whispered, "Does she turn you on? If it works for you it works for me," into my ear. I choked back a scream and squirmed uselessly under their hold.

I blinked and saw the tent walls again and felt Kocoum's heavy presence. Clawing at any of my showing skin I said, "No," though who I said it to I had no idea.

"Gale?" Kocoum's voice cut through my sudden panic. I ignored him and continued to create angry red marks on my arms. "Gale stop, you're hurting yourself. Gale what's wrong?" he had a hint of desperation in his voice that I had never heard before. I looked at him and blinked in confusion: his face was blurry. I was crying.

"They raped me in front of her Kocoum. Her last moments were watching that. How do I- How," I sobbed. His impassive face broke with concern as he pulled me into his embrace. Rough hands and greedy mouths had only now left my dreams alone, but with my attempt at telling Kocoum of that night I knew I wouldn't sleep for days.

Once again I found myself crying on Kocoum. After I had calmed down and dispelled the memories of that night said, "I still have three things to tell you. The first is about Istas and Aiyana. They were sisters. When they were younger Istas fell in love with a two souled. When he fell in love with Hawk Istas blamed Hawk for taking him away from her. She thought the Storm Dancer she had fallen in love with also loved her. She has killed the man she was in love with and is coming after Hawk. We were going to go back to your village to say goodbye to you and to find her. I need to tell her of Aiyana's death and Hawk was finally going to confront her.

"The other thing is something I should have said before," I paused and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Drawing comfort from the warmth and solidity I found there I said, " I love you." I could feel him tense underneath me. As the silence grew I fumbled for words, "You don't have to say anything, I just knew I had to tell you the whole truth before I left to find Istas. I know that I would also regret not telling you even if you rejected me. You can go now if you want, I'm sure the wind is satisfied by now."

As I finished speaking I drew back form him unable to look at his face. I crawled off his lap and refused to meet his gaze. "Gale," came his voice. It was unsteady and if this were any other time I would have been surprised at this. He continued speaking, "I love you." I jolted and looked at him shocked. It sunk in and I felt myself smile brightly at him. I reached for him and he pulled me back into his embrace quickly.

I looked into his eyes and found a warmth I had never seen before. Still smiling I traced the lines of his face with a tentative forefinger. I hadn't realized how close we were until I felt his breath on my chilled skin. I looked again into his eyes; there was a heat there that sent chills down my spine. A tender warmth and a burning heat were two things I would have never associated with Kocoum a month ago. Now they had me feeling funny. His eyes slowly closed as he closed the space between us. The kiss was gentle and loving. Something that now I couldn't imagine him without. After we broke apart I asked, "What now?" in a shuddering breath.

AN: I have no Idea how this story should continue. :( I need help! I'm so sorry this took so long. Between angry sexually-frustrated English men and heart broken women controlling the elements I just don't know what the muses want to go down. It's kinda hit that part of the story where it could go a lot of different ways so I'm trying to figure out where I want the story to go. Advice or ideas are greatly appreciated! I also have this idea for a different story that is taking up a lot of my time and imagination. I promise to not up load it until this is done (at least I'll try).


End file.
